Conquering Emperors and Empires
by jylener22
Summary: Rome, the center of the world, the crowning achievement of the Roman Empire and the Emperor is the deity over it all. Those are Ichigo's foundation stones on which he builds his life...so what happens when an adopted, Christian captive challenges those beliefs? A carefully constructed empire begins to crumble.


The chains and ropes were digging into his flesh, cutting off his circulation, scratching his skin and opening wounds that slowly allowed blood to flow down his fingers and splash continuously onto the marble floor, but Ichigo didn't care. His mind and attention were preoccupied with the tableau unfolding in front of him on the sands of the Colosseum. Pull and strain as he might, Ichigo's bonds held firm.

He was a solider of Rome, trained from an early age to withstand physical pain of any kind, to kill without mercy, to follow orders without question and to value the good of his emperor and country above all else as they were the powers that ruled the known world. Less than a month ago, the emperor himself had hailed Ichigo as one of the finest soldiers Rome had ever produced, yet now, Ichigo would have traded that supposed high praise for a chance to enter the arena below…and be with the one he loved.

Ichigo had always been a man and soldier who acted upon his instincts and thoughts, so this inability to take action due to his bonds was far more tortuous to Ichigo than if he had been torn apart by lions, burned alive or crucified and Ichigo knew that was exactly what the emperor and his empress wanted. For Ichigo to suffer as his heart and spirit were slowly crushed to death and then take care of the shell that was left later.

He could faintly hear the crowds roaring in approval and anticipation of the blood and gore about to decorate the already tinted sand and Ichigo's stomach twisted in revulsion and loathing. These were the people he had fought to protect. He had shed his own blood for them and told his men to do the same countless times in battle against barbarian invaders. Yet, here they were, conveniently oblivious to his sacrifices and relishing the destruction about to be unleashed against Ichigo's beloved wife.

At the thought, Ichigo's eyes misted as he considered just how little time he had been given with his wife. His throat tightened when he thought about how they would never be able to build a home together with a flock of children to raise and support and teach. He'd never be able to hold her in his arms again and look into her soft gray eyes and tell her just how much he loved her, only not with words, but with a tender kiss and a hand running through her silken hair. And she would never reach up to cup his face and smooth back his hair in that comforting way to let him know that she understood exactly what he was trying to say.

His head drooped as he thought about how he had failed to protect her like he had promised. She had told him that life and death were not his to control and so he should make the most of the former while not being afraid of the latter. To remember that she had entrusted her life, heart and soul to the God of Heaven and so would go to a far better place when God saw fit to take her home to be with Him. In his head, he knew these things, but he didn't want to let her go. It was too soon.

Raising his head again, Ichigo's eyes sought out his wife's pitiful figure, bound tightly to that creature. Her face was pale and her head lolled from side to side as the animal moved beneath her, carrying her closer to her death. Then, as the animal paused, Ichigo saw her eyebrows draw together and her mouth open slightly. He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as he saw her eyelids flutter open weakly. By some miracle, her gaze met his immediately…and she smiled.

The next instant, the animal charged and Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as he groaned, "God in Heaven, help me. I am weak and helpless and can do nothing, but You can. Please…save her."

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the sickening sound of bones snapping.

**Author's Note:**

And now I've started this story, which has been on my mind for well over a year.

First of all, I'll explain the the source material for most of this story comes from _Quo Vadis_ by Henry Sienkiewicz. There was a movie filmed 1951 with Robert Taylor and Deborah Kerr as well as one more recently in 2001, but not in English.

Next, let me say that this story is based on the events when Nero infamously persecuted the Christians not long after Jesus' death. Because of the source material, there will be quite a bit of Christian doctrine, philosophy and thought in my story, but more than that, I will be writing about things that I personally believe in. I'm saying this because Ichigo's character (with the exception of this prologue) will begin as an unbeliever, while Orihime will be a Christian along with the rest of her family and will eventually convert him to their beliefs.

I say this because if anyone goes through this story and starts to feel uncomfortable with the religious themes, then I certainly won't be upset if those people choose to not read my story. I am not trying to convert anyone with this story, nor am I trying to pull a 'holier than thou' attitude. It is a story that I enjoy and I have been wanted to fuse together my love of God with my fanfiction writing for some time now, that is all.

As always, for those who want to follow this story's journey, I hope you enjoy the ride along with me. :)


End file.
